James Scott Walker
James Scott Walker (25 December 1793 - 1850) was a Scottish-born English poet. Life Walker was born in St. Cyrus, near Montrose, Scotland, a son of the Rev. William Walker, a highly popular preacher. When he was 6 years old his parents died and he was cared for by relatives.Evans. He spent several years as a merchant in the West Indies and South America, learning French and Spanish. He was in Caracas, Venezuela, during the 1812 earthquake. Returning to Scotland, he published his first book, The South American, and other poems, at Dumfries in 1816. Around 1817 he moved to Liverpool and worked for a mercantile house for 4 years, publishing in local periodicals. On the firm's dissolution, he became editor of a newspaper in Chester, before joining the Liverpool Mercury & Kaleidoscope as associate editor, a position he held for more than 7 years. He left to found a literary and scientific publication, The Lancashire Literary Museum, editing and writing most of its content for a year. While in Liverpool he was a neighbor of poet William Roscoe, and a correspondent of Walter Scott. He joined the Preston Chronicle in 1831, and resided in Preston for 7 years. He left the Chronicle to edit a new paper, the Preston Observer, which obtained a good circulation; but after a change in the ownership, he returned with his family to Liverpool, where he worked for more than 11 years with the Liverpool Standard. Writing Besides the writings mentioned,. Walker is the author of a Tragedy, which was presented with considerable success at the theatres of Preston, Belfast, &c. He also published a History of the Liverpool and Manchester Railway, with plans and views, in which he was assisted by the late George Stephenson. The first edition was issued on the opening day, and commanded an extensive circulation. The second edition embraced a biographical notice of William Huskinson; and the work reached 5 reprints, with additions. During his residence in Preston, Mr. Walker published a very pleasing collection of fiction and poetry, entitled Tales of my Father, which was well received. Publications Poetry *''The South American: A metrical tale, in four cantos, with historical notes; and other poems''. Edinburgh: A. Constable, 1816. *''Liverpool in Eighteen Hundred and Twenty-five: A satire''. Liverpool, UK: Bethell, 1825. Non-fiction *''An Essay on the Education of the People''. London: E. Wilson, 1825. *''An Accurate Description of the Liverpool and Manchester Rail-way''. Liverpool, UK: J.F. Cannell, 1830, 1831. Collected editions *''Tales of My Father and My Friends'' (fiction & poetry). London: T. & G. Underwood, 1823.Search results = ti:Tales of my Father, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 29, 2016. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:James Scott Walker, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 29, 2016. See also *List of British poets References *John Evans, "James Scott Walker," Lancashire Authors and Orators, 1850, 289-93. English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, Dec. 29 2016. Notes External links *"Ode on Love" *"Ode to Liberty" *"The South American: A Metrical tale" ;About *James Scott Walker (1793-1850) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 Category:1793 births Category:1850 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English journalists Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets